


Ever the Entertainer

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning, Stiles was so sending Lydia flowers to thank her for convincing him to come with her to her sex club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever the Entertainer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the exhibitionism/exposure square on my kink bingo card.

Stiles' met Lydia's eyes across the room, saw her flushed cheeks and the way she held one thumb between her teeth, and he groaned. This was entirely her fault. There were so many, many eyes on him – _Don't worry! Almost everyone retires to a more private locale. And the people that don't? Well, everyone else gets a show_ – and Stiles couldn't move. He couldn't escape the eyes watching him, the faces, the upturned smirking lips and the curious eyebrows and the envious teeth.

Stiles gripped the hairy, stronger-than-humanly-possible arm across his chest and shoulders, clutching and pulling on it, trying to get free, to escape, to find some solitary air to breathe, but there was none. His tongue was to stupid, too distracted by the second arm low across his belly (brushing his dick on occasion) and the cock slipping between his slick asscheeks and barely brushing his entrance, to utter the word that would set him free. Stiles had picked it before Lydia dragged him here and when Derek asked, it had rolled off his tongue without so much as a conscious thought. Rutabega.

Derek – _Don't look now, but you're being scoped by Derek Hale. I hear getting fucked by him is like seeing the face of God._ – shifted his arm on Stiles' belly, working his fingers into the trail of dark hair and then lower and lower until he wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock. And everyone could see as Derek tugged and pulled at him, fucking the crease of Stiles' ass. Stiles imagined the group over to the left holding up scorecards, giving Derek (and Stiles) full marks for sheer hotness.

When Derek bit into his shoulder, Stiles closed his eyes and came, straining against the arm around him. His grunts of completion sounded loud in his ears, but Stiles could have sworn he heard scattered applause. He was too busy being manhandled down onto his knees to double check.

Derek pulled Stiles' mouth open with a heavy thumb on his chin and used the other hand to push his dick down, angle it correctly to slip between Stiles' lips. When the intrusion didn't come, Stiles looked up and met Derek's eyes, watched as he raised one eyebrow in silent question. Could Stiles do this? Could Stiles give the hottest man alive a blow job in front of a room full of people? Let Derek fuck his mouth and show everyone he was the one Derek had chosen, and it hadn't been a mistake. A firey shiver ran down Stiles' spine and he decided hell, yes he could.

Stiles barely managed to nod before Derek's cock pressed forward. It was wet with fruit-flavored lube and had just enough of Stiles' personal scent over the smell of lube and latex to remind him that Derek's cock had just been rutting against his ass. As Derek's hands slid over his head, exciting Stiles' whole scalp full of buzz-cut short hair, Stiles relaxed his mouth and slid his hands up the soft hair on Derek's thighs. Stiles' own dick twitched in renewed interest as Derek invaded Stiles' mouth. He used short, teasing thrusts, working his way deeper, pressing at Stiles' tongue and the roof of his mouth. Derek's cock slipped over Stiles' lips, which were pressed eagerly – so eager it _hurt_ – over his teeth.

While Stiles appreciated the fact that Derek increased the length and strength of his thrusts gradually, because he obviously had no clue what Stiles was capable of, he quickly grew impatient. If he was going to put on a show, it was going to be a damn fine one. Stiles straightened his spine, changed the angle of his mouth, and gripped Derek's hips tightly. Then he took a deep breath through his nose before plunging down onto Derek's cock, taking him all the way in and rolling his eyes back at the tight, manic feeling of Derek in his throat.

Derek gasped, and Stiles could have sworn he heard others in the room do the same. He couldn't see Lydia from this angle, but he hoped she appreciated what she was missing out on as far as his dedication to his partners went. Maybe trying to impress her and convince her that he still was bi and not gay (despite his dating record) by sucking cock wasn't the greatest plan. At least it was so god damned hot that Stiles thought he was going to explode. Or maybe that was just the fact that he'd been holding his breath for too long. 

Stiles sucked as he pulled back, easing up when the condom started to shift. He let out a mercifully welcome breath through his nose and let go of Derek's hip with one hand, using it to smooth down the condom before taking Derek back in. He hazarded a look up and almost came at the sight of Derek heavy-lidded and panting through slightly parted lips. Stiles wanted to see that face all the time. He wanted to muse over it and dream about it and see how it changed when Derek came. He knew better than to hope he could take it home with him and keep it. Lydia had warned him that Derek never belonged to anyone.

And really, what better way to avoid intimacy than hooking up in front of a room full of people?

Stiles used his hand and his mouth the best ways he knew how – _thank you, Danny!_ – and kept his eyes turned up, watching the minute changes in Derek's facial expression. His eyebrows grew closer and closer together, a deep furrow between than as if Derek were in the best kind of pain. And then suddenly, that furrow disappeared, like Derek had let go. His hips stuttered and a low groan escaped Derek's throat and his cock leapt. Stiles could feel the come rushing past under the skin where his fingers curled around the base of Derek's dick and a flash of disappointment ran through him at the fact that he couldn't taste it. Of course, the alternative was having sex with a stranger in public without protection and yeah, no. Stiles wasn't going to do that.

Derek curled over on himself, hands gripping hard on Stiles' head and that eyebrow-furrow back in full force. He let out a sharp breath and then took another one in before pulling back. Derek grabbed Stiles' arm close to his shoulder and practically hauled him to his feet before pulling Stiles into a tight, desperate, kiss. This time Stiles definitely heard applause and wolf whistles and it made him smile into the kiss, while simultaneously realizing that he was really naked and really hard in front of Lydia and a couple dozen strangers. Stiles felt his skin get even hotter and he was sure he was blushing pretty much all over.

When the kiss broke, Stiles sighed and leaned in toward Derek's ear so the man would hear him when he said, "Thanks for picking me, Derek. That was awesome. So ... uh, I guess I'll see you around?"

Derek smirked and wrapped one giant, hot hand around Stiles' still-hard dick. "Or we could go somewhere a little more private."

Stiles' mouth dropped open and he may have whined a little bit. This was exactly what Lydia had warned him would never, ever happen. Derek didn't take anyone to a private room. And he wanted Stiles? Awesome! Stiles nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah that would be cool."

In the morning, Stiles was so sending Lydia flowers to thank her for convincing him to come with her to her sex club. 


End file.
